Cupid's Arrows 6
by loveorpain
Summary: Daryl though his life was hard as it looking for a lost little girl and taking care of a bunch of strangers that left his brother dead until he meets someone new who shows him there is still beauty in this world of hell.


When they said Cupid was a wimp for using Arrows never met Daryl Dixon 7

As Rick approached me I felt someone come up from behind me. Before I could turn around I felt the familiar arm around my waist again. I turned my head and looked up at Daryl. he was staring straight at Rick with a sour look on his face. I took my chance and inhaled deeply from my nose smelling him, the same musky sent of outdoors and sweat flooded my senses. I relaxed into his arm. I missed having contact like this. It felt so good and I could feel my cheeks heat up from Daryl's hot breathe on the side of my face.

As Rick stepped closer Daryls hold around my waist became tighter and he pulled me closer to his body, my right arm was resting against his chest as my hand held his shoulder. I could feel the muscles under his ripped grey shirt tighten as he held me and I couldn't help but picture myself running my hands across his warm hard muscles. I blushed and looked away from the guys, staring at the ground. I scolded myself 'now is not the time to be thinking things like that and I barely know the guy!' I sighed and looked up at Rick. That when I realized that he had been talking to me this whole time. i shook my head and replied back "I'm sorry what?" Rick eye'd us and gave Daryl a funny look before he spoke again.  
"I said who was that on your radio? are you feeling ok. you look a little flushed."  
Daryl looked down at me and smirked. I could feel my face heat up again.  
"I'm fine. Just tired. That was my grandpa on the cb."  
he nodded in understanding "What did he mean by safety?"

"Well my grandpa was a marine for 35 over years. he was a navel sergeant for 5 years and black ops for 20 years. He chose just recently to settle down in the country but not before he knew it would be safe from attacks and well-defended if needed. with all of his skills and knowledge of military operations from over the years and being that he was a four star sergeant major when he retired he was able to come across a decommissioned marine base that he took over for personal use. he lives there now. The place were going to has 525 arcs of land. a 18ft wall steel chain fence on the perimeter. 6 barracks housing 50 beds each along with a washroom. there's a mess hall, 3 large training rooms, 4 basketball courts, track and fields. a shooting range, weapon storage room, obstacle course, a debriefing room, 2 medic stations, a temporary holding prison Barack, and 6 search towers. along with that there's a farm with livestock, cows, chicken, pigs and the such with plenty of deer and bucks to hunt. 3 green houses so we can grow our own food. solar powered generators to keep the compound on and running. we have a water reserve with clean water for use. beside all of that there's still the main house he lives in. a huge old Victorian farm house he updated to hold a 2 panic rooms in it. the place is safe and the best chance for survival. hes offering you shelter if you'll take it. I'm heading my way there in the morning, so your more than welcome to come with us if you wish."  
I could tell this peeked Ricks interest and Daryl's too by the way he was holding me.  
"Is it untouched by the walkers?" Rick asked  
"Yea, theres no way for them to get in." I yawned and leaned into Daryl more.

Just as Rick was about to ask another question Daryl butted in "enough of your damn questions. can't you see shes tired. Let's get some sleep, we can talk more later."

Daryl pulled me away and back towards my sleeping children. I was about to question him for pulling me away when he kissed my lips softly and said goodnight before he walked away going to his spot by the tree guarding over us as we slept. he sat up against the tree and held his crossbow looking at the fire off the the side of our spot. i took out my sleeping bag and laid down on it, thinking so far everything about Daryl was leaving me confused.


End file.
